Happy Birthday
by Meehna
Summary: This story is my present to my dear friend here! Enjoy it please!


Enjoy it please!

Happy birthday

It was four o'clock in the morning that Fuji woke up, that was too soon for awakening but he couldn't sleep anymore too.

\- Ah...I can't sleep anymore!" he sighted deeply as his body was still tired but his brain didn't let him to sleep; he hardly got up from his bed and went to the kitchen to eat something as his stomach was hurting a lot.

\- Hun?! Where's my pudding?!" he was shocked when he saw that his pudding he was making for himself last night was disappear, " Oh no! Yuta!" he could guess well that what had happened for his pudding. Yuta returned home yesterday to make Shusuke happy a lot but that time Fuji seemed he wants to change his mind a little although he knew that he couldn't so he closed the refrigerator and backed to the living room, the weather was a bit cold there as February was near its end, " What a beautiful winter!" he smiled softly while he was looking outside of the house from behind the window.

\- Shusuke! Why did you wake up this soon?!" he turned to meet his dear older sister's face, " Yumiko! Did I pother?!" Yumiko giggled warmly and said, " No dear me, no! I should work on my article."

\- Oh, yeah! But you're working too hard, I'm worry for you." Yumiko patted her brother's hairs kindly, " Don't worry, it's alright with me then!" then she went to the kitchen and said, " Did you eat anything?"

\- No, I wanted to eat my pudding but it seems that Yuta had ate it before me!" he sat on the sofa as he couldn't bear his hunger anymore.

\- Really?! What a baka he is! Please don't be mad with him, I'm sure he didn't know that was yours!" Fuji smiled widely, " No I'm not mad at all!"

\- Glad to hear it! Now do you want egg for the breakfast?" Yumiko's face was full of kindness to make his younger brother smile wider, " Well you are a true angel!" they both laughed then Yumiko went to the kitchen starting to cook.

That was 6:30 when finally whole the family members gathered together but that was right the time that Fuji wanted to leave the house, " Hey, Aniki! Do you want to leave this soon?" Fuji smiled to his brother and said, " It's a good weather outside, I want to have a walk." Yuta frowned and said, " You're fool! The weather is too cold outside!"

\- Yuta! Be polite!" Yuta stopped discussing after his mother's warning.

\- Bye everyone!" Fuji said warmly and then left the house and started to walk in the cold weather, he wasn't that far from the house that suddenly somebody called his name friendly.

\- Taka!" Fuji was a bit surprise to see him there but he smiled friendly as he was glad to meet him, " Fuji! Good morning!" Taka seemed tired but he was trying his best to hide it, " Good morning! What are you doing here?" Taka sighted deeply and said, " Someone asked for Sushi in the early of the morning and I delivered it to his house."

\- How weird is someone asking for Sushi in this time!"

\- Yeah! I couldn't sleep that well!" Fuji laughed friendly and said, " Don't worry! Something like this can be happen." they continued their way while they were talking friendly. They were near the school that Eiji called their names loudly, " Hey, Taka! Fuji!'"

\- Eiji! Don't run! You may fall.." Oishi couldn't stop his sentence as Eiji fell down because of the slippery ground, " Kikumaru! Are you alright?!" both Fuji and Taka run to him and helped him to stand.

\- Ehhh...Why the ground is this slippery?!" Eiji said sadly.

\- It's because of the last night's snow! Anyway don't you have pain in your body?" Oishi seemed too worry for his close friend.

\- I'm alright! Don't worry!" he said and then stood up quickly to calm Oishi.

\- Take care more! If you'll hurt you may lose the winter competitions!" Oishi said as he seemed a bit mad with him.

\- Hopefully he didn't hurt, now let's go to the school the classes will start soon." Fuji's kind voice calmed everyone so they started to walking again.

Everything seemed usual in school but when Fuji entered the class he thought that Tezuka hided something of him quickly but he decided not to ask him about it.

\- Tezuka."

\- Fuji, good morning." Fuji smiled and said, " Good morning. How's your feeling?"

\- I'm well." after that very short conversation both of them backed to their own work while Fuji felt that something is wrong and different with Tezuka that day.

That was a cold day so when the classes finished coach Ryuzaki ordered everyone to practice in the saloon, Echizen didn't come to the school that day because of a bad cold, that news made Momo very depressed as he didn't have anyone to pester but despite all those problems the daily practice finished normally, everyone was ready to leave that suddenly Tezuka asked everyone to get together.

\- Is there anything wrong Tezuka?!" Oishi said worriedly.

\- No, it's not something that important, but you should know that we don't have practice this weekend, that's all." the news shocked everyone but Momo and Eiji got happily a lot, " Tezuka, what had happened? It's unusual to cancel weekly practice. Is something wrong?" Fuij asked as he knew how much the weekly practice was important for Tezuka.

\- I said that it's nothing, I just think that everyone needs to rest as we had a very hard week after all." Tezuka's voice was too persuasive to make Fuji believe his reason completely. In the way of home Fuji was thinking about the free weekend, he was wonder what should he do as he had nothing to do to entertain himself despite that cold weather he couldn't play tennis with his younger brother or lonely and his homework weren't that much to make him busy by all those reasons he felt too bored.

\- I'm home!" he said calmly and entered the house slowly, he went to the living room but no one wasn't there, " Mom! Dad! Yuta! Yumiko!" when he didn't give any answer he thought that nobody is not home so he went to his bedroom and started to doing his homework. That was 8:30 when he finally finished them completely, he was stretching his body that he heard the sound of the house door.

\- Yumiko! Where were you?! No one wasn't in the house." he said as he was a bit sad with them while they didn't tell him anything about where they were.

\- Oh little bother! Sorry we completely forgot about you! The others are in the yard, they'll come soon. We were out for shopping as Yuta needed gloves and mom wanted to buy some foodstuffs." Yumiko said kindly as she could feel his brother's sadness.

\- Well you could at least tell me about it!" Fuji said sadly.

\- Hey, Aniki! Look at these gloves! Are they good?! Now I'm ready for snow!" Yuta was acting like a little boy in front of his older brother but Fuji smiled and confirmed his sentence.

After the dinner all the family members gathered to watch their favorite film but Yuta fell asleep in between it and Yumiko forced to leave the watching as she had to call one of her friends and their parents were talking about some important issue so Fuji forced to watch the film all lonely, Fuji didn't show any sadness although he liked to watch that film all together but he decided to be quite and don't say anything, the time passed quickly and very soon he found himself on his bed not can to sleep at all, that was 1 a.m. and for Fuji someone who was too tired that was weird not to can sleep, he closed his eyes tried to sleep but his mind didn't let him to do such a thing, tomorrow was Sunday and so he was all free but it didn't mean that he could sleep since a very late hour in the next day, but all he was doing to fall asleep was completely useless so he stood up and went to the kitchen to drank a glass of water, that was dark in the main hall of the house so he turned on the lamp hope not to make the others wake up, the sudden light of the lamp bothered his eyes a lot but he started to find the way of the kitchen, he was in the middle the way that suddenly he crushed to a little table and then fell down heavily, he didn't feel anything since then.

Everything was too dark and no sound could be hear, Fuji felt that he is floating in the cold air but that cold weather was too comforting for him, he didn't like to open his eyes that cold place seemed too comforting but he couldn't close them anymore when he heard Yumiko and his mother's crying and Yuta who was shouting his name loudly and his dear father who was shaking him hardly so despite all those calmness on that comforting world he opened his eyes hardly to make everyone silent.

\- Mom! Dad! Yumiko! Yuta!" his dear family were right in his side, he smiled softly to comfort them while he really didn't have any idea to what happened there.

\- Shusuke!" both his mother and his sister hugged him tightly, Yuta leaned to the sofa and breathed deeply as he felt comfortable.

\- Hey! What's wrong here?!" Fuji asked as he couldn't hide his curios anymore.

\- We should ask it of you! What had happened last night?! When we woke up we found here unconscious!" Yuta said as he seemed a bit angry.

\- Unconscious?!" Fuji said as he was trying o stand up but his father stopped him immediately and said, " No, don't move! Your head may be damaged! I asked for the ambulance, they'll arrive soon!"

\- What?! Dad that wasn't..." Fuji couldn't finish his sentence as the sound of ambulance could be hear very well and soon Fuji found himself in CT scan.

\- How is my son doctor?!" all family members seemed too worry that time but when the doctor smiled and said that he is completely well all of them calmed down.

\- But it's better to he'll be hospitalization today to we'll be sure about his health." the doctor said warmly try not get them worry, but that news wasn't a good one fro Fuji as he was too bored then. Fuji really couldn't believe that he should bear the hospital for one complete day but he hided his true feeling as he could see the amount of worry in his family memeber's eyes.

\- Fuji!"

\- Fuji-senpai!" the door opened and Fuji couldn't believe his eyes, " Everyone! What are you doing here?!" Fuji asked astonishedly as he didn't expect to see his friends there

\- What had happened?! Are you alright?!" Oishi was too worry that time.

\- Oh, well...I'm alright, don't worry! But who told you about this event?!"

\- Yuta-kun called me and told me about the event!" Taka said.

\- What had happened Fuji?! How something like this had happened?!" Tezuka's voice was trembled because of concern, Fuji had never saw his dear friend like that before.

\- That was...that was all an accident. Don't worry please." Fuji tried to comfort him as well as he could.

\- You must take care of yourself more Fuji, I don't want to lose one of my best players before the main competition." coach Ryuzaki said warmly.

\- Oh, right. Sorry for getting you worry!" he said politely to make everyone smile friendly.

\- Well, but can you please tell me what's in your bags?!" Fuji asked while he was pointing to everyone's bag, the team members seemed too shocked while they completely forgot about their bags.

\- Ehh...Tezuka, what should we do now?!" Oishi said while Tezuka was too shocked too.

\- Ahh...well..it seems that we don't have any choice! Let's do it now!"

\- Do what?!" Fuji was too confused but no one didn't answer him and instead of that they pulled out Birthday Party Supplies from their bags and put the birthday hat on Fuji's head.

\- Well, are you ready everyone?!" Tezuka said decisively.

\- Yes captain!" everyone said and then, " Happy birthday Fuji-kun! Happy birthday!" Fuji shocked completely while his friends were clapping and yelling his name, he couldn't say anything, his tongue was strained and the tears filled his eyes.

\- Echizen has a bad cold as you know but he sent your present too! He told me to tell you that he is so sorry as he can't congrats you his self!" Momo said and then gave him Ryoma's present to Fuji and then the others gave him their presents too while Fuji's eyes were still full of tears

\- That was Tezuka's suggestion! Because of that he canceled the weekend practice!" Eiji said happily but Tezuka blushed completely, " Well...I thought that it's good to celebrate your birthday as this might be our last year in the middle school and we didn't celebrated it before..." Tezuka was completely fired and that made Fuji to laugh as Tezuka seemed very cute.

\- Everyone...that was my best birthday of my whole life...thanks for everything.." he finally could't control his tears and let them to fall down slowly.

\- Fuji, don't cry! You are going to make me crying too!" Inui then started to cry and after him Kaido, Momo and Eiji started to cry too.

\- Hey guys! Why are you crying in such a time?!" Oishi tried to calm everyone down but it seemed completely useless.

\- Tezuka...thanks..." Fuji gave his best friend's hands to show his true thanksgiving to him.

\- Well, now gather together! I want to take a picture of this day! Come on! Be faster!" by coach Ryuzaki's order all the team members gathered next to Fuji's bed while Fuij had ringed his arm around Tezuka's shoulder.

\- Great! Say cheese!"

\- Cheese!"

That day was Fuji's best day in whole his life.

The End


End file.
